The Three Jellicle Sisters
by Singer130
Summary: Bombalurina and Demeter are sisters but what you don't know is that they have another sister
1. The Plan

All characters belong to T. and Andrew Loid Webber. Except Rosealeana she is mine and if you want too barrow her just ask.

It was a dark but cool night in October. In a junkyard in London an orange tabby she-cat with black tiger stripes, black paws, and some small spots and splashes of gold or red waited distraughtly. Soon two more she-cats joined her, the smaller one was black with many streaks of gold, the taller one was red with a very small amount of black spots, all three cats had white on their chests, recommending that they were sisters.

The Red queen was the first to speak," Rosealeana" she said belaborly." What should we do about Macavity?" then the orange and black striped queen named Rosealeana said "we have to get our kits back. But how? Demeter what do you think?" Demeter (the gold and black queen) looked at her sisters and said incendiarily. "We must go over to Macavity's hideout." After pausing she continued "Bombalurina (the red queen) and I will sneak in while you Rosealeana distract Macavity and his henchcats." Rosealeana and Bombalurina looked at each other, then after a moment Bombalurina said "That plan just might work!" "I agree, but I think that I should use my magical powers for this." Suggested Rosealeana. Bombalurina and Demeter agreed that Rosealeana should use her powers, and set out for Macavity's hideout


	2. Macavity's lair

At Macavity's

Macavity opened a door in his hideout where he was keeping the three kittens he had stolen from the Jellicle tribe, he had made sure that he stole a kitten from each of the three sisters(he was just going for two of them but the 3rd one got in his way). The kittens were mostly unharmed at the moment. They had markings from each of their parents. He was only able to get their names from them Jemima, Amnarosa, and Scarlet. Amnarosa was the spitting image of her mother but had a main like her father (not Tugger) Jemima looked like she always did, and Scarlet was a copy of her mother also.

Amnarosa looked up and hissed at him "Keep away Macavity!"

Jemima hid behind her cousins, who both took protective stances. Scarlet and Amnarosa were both trained to fight if they need too, but their heads hurt from when the henchcats knocked them out when they were captured, but there they stood ready to fight if they needed too.

Macavity was impressed by this, it almost seemed as if these three could be sisters, but he knew they were cousins because he used his magic to look into the Junkyard from far away.

Macavity being Macavity smirked and said "You three are now part of my plan for when the tribe gets here I will hold you random."

"What for?" Asked Scarlet not letting her guard down

"That you will find out soon." Macavity said and walked out of the room.

Amnarosa growled harshly and struck out at the wall, and said "We need a plan, a smart one if we want to get out of here. "

Scarlet agreed and said "Why not we play along to Macavity's little game for now, besides Jemima seams to be unconcous to the world right now. as if to emphasize her point she gently shook Jemima with no response.

Amnarosa threw her paws up in the air and said "I think your right, lets just see what happens."


	3. Rosealeana's Powers

**For those of you who are wondering where I got the name Amnarosa, I mixed a few names together. I used Amneris From the musical Aida, Rose, and Cleopatra **

**If anyone ever have questions just ask and I am open to suggestions at all times **

** With **_**Bombalurina, Demeter, and Rosealeana **_

The three sisters arrived at Macavity's lair close to dawn, Bombalurina decided that it was time to part ways, but Rosealeana had a bad feeling about this. All of a sudden, Macavity came out of nowhere holding Amnarosa in an "I will choke her if you move" type of hold. Rosealeana thinking fast teleported herself right behind Macavity, Macavity said "where's the third one? Out looking for her precious daughter" he taunted, Amnarosa started to struggle, his grip tightened. "Let her go" Demeter hissed. "Why it's much more fun this way" said Macavity. Then suddenly Rosealeana came flying foreword with her paws glowing with plasma landed on Macavity's back and touched her paws to Macavity's forehead with just enough heat to knock him out, saying "Maybe you should keep your paws off if my daughter!" Macavity collapsed to the ground and Amnarosa was freed. As soon as Amnarosa caught her breath she was taken into a strong hug by her mother. What happened when you were here? Her mother asked

AN HOUR EARLYER 

Macavity came into the room saying he needed to see one of them privately and took Amnarosa with him. He roughly took her outside and several feet away from the building then Macavity explained "I am going to use you to get your mother and aunts to work for me even if I have to kill you all" Amnarosa gulped and Macavity laughed evilly. Amnarosa remembered that she had played a trick on Macavity, she had put poppy seeds in his tea leaves when he wasn't looking so when he drank it he would fall asleep.

_End of Flashback _

"He scratched me up to so I couldn't run away mom" said Amnarosa in a scared voice.

"Where did he scratch you?" Asked Rosealeana

"On my legs" said Amnarosa

"Here let me heal you" said Rosealeana

The scratches were pretty bad and deep so she had to work fast. Rosealeana cleaned the scratches and then using her powers healed Amnarosa.

"There all fixed" said Rosealeana

"Mom how did you get your powers?" asked Amnarosa

"Well I was born with them" said Rosealeana.

"What powers do you have?" asked Amnarosa

"Well I can heal others including myself, cast spells, make fire balls or plasma light my hands up."

"She was interrupted by Demeter "Like the time you set Victor's tail on fire when he made fun of me when I fell down as a kit."

"Yes but seeing his face after I did was priceless," turning to Amnarosa "Even if we are mates it was a long time ago when your father and I were kits."

"Did you really set dad's tail on fire?"

"Yes just ask him about the time I threatened to set his and Uncle Tugger's main on fire"

"Cool" said Amnarosa with excitement of asking her father for this story

"Or the time you electrocuted us when you found out you could control electricity" supplied Bombalurina.

"It was an accident, and it was a small one, besides I didn't know I had it" said Rosealeana

"It was funny though" said Demeter

"That was only because it wasn't you" said Bombalurina

"You did look silly with your fur sticking out in every direction though" giggled Demeter at the memory

"Hay you didn't have to help her fix her fur." Said Rosealeana

**(While this is happening Macavity wakes up and runs to his lair) **

**Amnarosa notices **

"Auntie Bomba, Aunt Demeter, Mom Macavity's gone!"


	4. Rosealeana's Powers 2

Rosealeana's Powers part 2

**I should have had her say Macavity's not there oh well. Victor is Tugger's twin brother that I made up, and he also shares some traits with Tugger, you'll see him later **

**If you want to barrow a character or draw them please ask me first**

_Scarlet and Jemima were in the same room that Macavity left them in. "Don't worry Jemima I'm sure Amnarosa's going to be fine." Said Scarlet. A henchcat came in grinning evilly and said "You're coming with me" they refused and got ready to fight, the henchcat called for more cats and ordered them to attack, and attack they did but Scarlet and Jemima took down many cats eventually one hit them on the head and knocked them out. _

**Back with our favorite sister cats**

Macavity had disappeared they needed to continue their mission "Can you walk?" asked Rosealeana to Amnarosa.

"I don't know" said Amnarosa. She got up and took a few steps and fell into her mother's arms.

"I don't think you can" said Rosealeana

"Someone's coming" warned Demeter

Suddenly three toms burst out of the bushes, they were Munkustrap, The Rum Tum Tugger, and Victor. Victor looked like a cross between his brothers Munkustrap, and Tugger, he was a silver tabby with a main that had some streaks of gold mixed with the silver.

"Where have you been I've been looking everywhere for you" said Victor with worry in his voice

"Calm down Victor I'm fine but I don't know about Amnarosa" Rosealeana told him.

Victor turned to his daughter and asked her what had happened

She told him what happened including the scratches.

"Maybe I should take her back" said Victor "but we'll discuss this later" he said

Munkustrap was trying to convince Demeter and Bombalurina to let the three toms help them, so far it wasn't going too well Demeter agreed but Bombalurina did not.

Tugger joined in because he wanted to kick major Macavity butt.

Eventually with the help of Rosealeana they were finally able to convince her to let them help

It's very late we should sleep" said Munkustrap

"We should rest so we can kick butt tomorrow" said Tugger

_**If anyone can find all of my refrences to Kim Possible they can suggest one of the things that will happen.**_


	5. In the Morning

**Please Review I would love to know how I'm doing and how I can make this story better **

In the morning Amnarosa woke up in between her parents who were holding her close, she knew that everyone needed to wake up, so she tried gently waking Victor and Rosealeana up.

"Mom, Dad it's time to wake up" Rosealeana was the first to get up, her mate on the other paw mumbled and went back to sleep

"I'll handle this" she said to her daughter then turned to her mate

"Victor, if you get up I will get you a squirrel for breakfast" Rosealeana said to him.

Victor then got up upon hearing that he could have his favorite type of prey for breakfast

"I'll get some food while you wake up the others" Rosealeana said to Amnarosa

"Ok mom" she said. "And mom can I please have a vole if you can find one?"

"Yes you may, I know it's your favorite"

Rosealeana left the campsite but stayed close. She soon found a mouse, she carefully stalked towards it and pounced and killed it cleanly, and she soon had three mice, two voles, and a squirrel. She carefully picked up the fresh kill and headed back towards the camp and when she got there everybody was up and the best part was that Amnarosa was standing up and walking, she was still very shaky though.

Rosealeana put the prey down in the middle of the camp and took the squirrel and the vole over to Victor and Amnarosa.

"Here you go Amnarosa" said Rosealeana

"Thanks' mom you're the best" said Amnarosa who then started eating hungrily

The squirrel was too big for one cat so Victor and Rosealeana shared

"Looks like Macavity didn't give her much to eat" noted Victor

"If I had known I would have gotten her something to eat right away" said Rosealeana

Their conversation continued while Amnarosa was deep in thought

"I wonder what it would be like to have powers like mom" thought Amnarosa

She pictured herself shooting electricity from her paws "Oh that would be cool" she thought

Bombalurina was talking with Tugger about how Macavity had appeared and Rosealeana defeated him.

"Well that sounds like Macavity disappearing when there's trouble, we should probably get going" said The Rum Tum Tugger

"Your right Tugger we don't know what is happening to Jemima and Scarlet and we need to get to them as soon as we can" said Tugger

After everyone was done eating they set out for Macavity's lair again with Amnarosa leaning on her mother for support if she needed it.

**Don't worry everyone Amnarosa will be fine but she lost quite a bit of blood, and you will see what is happening to Scarlet and Jemima in the next chapter.**


	6. Rumpleteaser

_Like I said before you will see more of the kittens in this chapter. Don't worry they will be fine and even if they aren't they will get healed _

**At Macavity's lair **

**Scarlet was in a cold room holding Jemima who had been having nightmares most of the night. Both kittens were in pain from when the henchcats had scratched their legs. **

Rumpelteazer was just walking around keeping an eye out for the stolen Jellicle kits. Suddenly Rumpelteazer heard a sound, as she got closer she realized that the sound was crying. She quickly but quietly ran towards the cell where the crying was coming from _(did I mention that they are now in the dungeon) _and looked in and saw the missing kittens and they were bleeding "Don't worry kits I'll help fix you up and get you out of here." She quickly ran and got medical supplies, and came back with not only the supplies but also with two mice, but not without nabbing the key to the cell from the dumb cat who was put in charge of guarding their cell and had fallen asleep thanks to the tea infused with poppies. Rumpelteazer opened the cell and carefully came in she didn't want to scare the poor and terrified kittens.

When she got in she set down the supplies and told the kittens.

"Don't worry kits Rumpelteazer is just going to clean your wounds with some peroxide, it only stings a tiny bit and then I'm going to wrap them up so they don't get worse" Rumpelteazer got to work, she carefully she poured some of the peroxide on Jemima's wounds. Jemima hissed in slight pain as the peroxide worked the grit out of the wound, then Rumpelteazer poured some water in it, dried it, and then wrapped the scratches, when she was done she started working on Scarlet, who acted better than Jemima when Rumpelteazer poured the cleaner on her wounds.

When Rumpelteazer was finished she gave the kits a mouse each which they ate slowly after they were done eating she told them "'I'm going to go find Munkustrap and then get you out of here." She then left in search of the Jellicle Protector


	7. The Rescue Party

_All characters belong to T. and Andrew Loid Webber. _

_Rosealeana, Amnarosa, Scarlet, and Victor are mine even if Victor's name is from OPBOPC _

**Please review **

The rescue party 

Munkustrap, The Rum Tum Tugger, and Victor were leading the way (actually Demeter was) and looking out for danger, while Rosealeana and Bombalurina were helping Amnarosa walk by helping to support her as she walked.

Suddenly a young orange, white, and black calico queen with a very small amount of reddish orange on her head burst out of the bushes, and abruptly skid to a stop. Everyone realized that it was Rumpleteaser, and she started breathing hard, then she looked up and said

"I found the kittens" Rumpleteaser said still out of breath

"Where are they?" asked Munkustrap

"At Macavity's, in the dungeon" panted Rumpleteaser

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Victor

"Let's go kick some big Macavity butt!" said Tugger finishing what his brother's sentence

Bombalurina and Rosealeana rolled their eyes good naturedly at what their mates had said.

Then Rosealeana asked Rumpleteaser "Could you lead the way? Because you are the only one out of all of us here that knows where Macavity keeps his prisoners."

"Yes I will" said Rumpleteaser

"Thank you Teaser" said the three sisters at the same time.

"Don't thank me yet, they had scratches all over their legs, but I treated them as best as I could." Warned Rumple

"Right now that isn't the biggest thing that we should worry about." Said Amnarosa

"What is?" asked Tugger very worried about his kit

They all turned around and there was Macavity with a bunch of his henchcats ready to attack them all.

"Macavity!" yelled Demeter.

**Oh no! What will happen next? I have a good idea but I still need more. Please ****Review ****and **_**suggest **_**some small ideas for this fight. Oh and I will try to make the next chapter longer. **

**And thank you Cocobutterrox for pointing out that Rosealeana and Amnarosa both have rose in their names, because I realized that when I created them but soon forgot that they both have Rose in their names.**


	8. The Fight

_All characters belong to T. and Andrew Loid Webber. _

_Rosealeana, Amnarosa, Scarlet, and Victor are mine even if Victor's name is from OPBOPC _

**Please review **

**Previously **

"_Right now that isn't the biggest thing that we should worry about." Said Amnarosa _

"_What is?" asked Tugger very worried about his kit _

_They all turned around and there was Macavity with a bunch of his henchcats ready to attack them all. _

"_Macavity!" __yelled Demeter. _

_The Fight _

"Hahahahahahaha" laughed Macavity as he shot a bolt of lightning at Victor

Rosealeana jumped in front of Victor and took the bolt herself because she knew that the lightning would not affect her or hurt her but she still felt the impact, and the fact that she was still standing impressed/surprised Macavity greatly, and he stood there with his jaw agape for a moment before asking.

"How did that not hurt you? It should have hurt." He asked confused

"My powers are far more advanced than you'll ever know Macavity!" she spat, and she mentally sent her plan to the others.

Rosealeana then shot a lightning bolt at Macavity but he ducked and it hit one of the henchcats

"Ah so it is a fight you want, well then it is a fight you will get" said Macavity

"Attack!" yelled Macavity

The henchcats rushed towards Rosealeana and she did a jump over the cats then a handspring onto a rock, then she made a come over here if you dare motion, one cat who was foolish enough to take the bait started after her and she lit her hands up with fire and shot a round taking out several henchcats.

But Rosealeana did not see the cat creeping up behind her to knock her out "NO!" shouted Amnarosa who was in the bushes, without thinking she electrocuted the cat half to death. And everyone turned in her direction stunned even Rosealeana because she didn't think that Amnarosa could access her powers yet. "Uh oh" she said and started running as best as she could.

Rosealeana teleported herself so that she was right in front of the henchcats so that they would have to go through her, and she started fighting in a style that can only be described as (**Shego/Kim style**) several different styles of martial arts/kung fu molded into one personal style that was graceful and dangerous at the same time she was using her powers and continuously switching (spell casting, plasma hands (sound familiar?), fireballs/hands, and electricity)

Eventually the henchcats were all ether knocked out, or ran away and now it was just Rosealeana and Macavity in the bloodstained clearing.

**And for those of you who are wondering Amnarosa is still there she just is hiding in an apple tree. **


	9. Macavity vs Rosealeana

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story they are very much appreciated** **and more MACAVITY VS. ROSEALEANA! Wow I wonder what I will write **

Last Chapter

_Eventually the henchcats were all ether knocked out, or ran away and now it was just Rosealeana and Macavity in the bloodstained clearing. _

Macavity vs. Rosealeana 

Amnarosa watched from her hiding place in a tree, the two cats started circling each other while growling and hissing at one another.

Macavity made the first move he tried to scratch Rosealeana but missed because she backed up a step.

Rosealeana then slashed at him leaving cuts across his face, she then picked up a long semi thick stick and twirled it in her paws, and Macavity snatched it from her and threw it away

The fight got much more intense from here Rosealeana started to taunt Macavity

"What's the matter Macy? Can't take the heat? I'm just getting warmed up" and she then lit her hands up with plasma.

The two cats continued fighting and eventually they ended up under the tree that Amnarosa was under, they were trying to overpower each other and Rosealeana's paws had fireballs on them she reached up with both paws to deliver a scorching blow, but Macavity grabbed her wrists and they struggled like that for a minute before Rosealeana kicked up with her left knee then put it down and as she was doing that she kicked with her right leg and kicked Macavity in the stomach blasting him away.

Macavity got up and got back into the fight. Macavity had been able to land some blows to Rosealeana and both were holding their ground

Suddenly the branch that Amnarosa was on broke and she fell down right on top of her mother's shoulders but Rosealeana did not fall down instead both she-cats got into a fighting position while Amnarosa was still on Rosealeana's shoulders, and then continued to fight Macavity with slashes, kicks, chops, and power.

Eventually Macavity was getting worn out, he started running away, and Rosealeana with Amnarosa still on her shoulders ran after him. This is how everyone in the rescue party found them after going into the warehouse and getting Scarlet and Jemima out of that cell that they were in.

Amnarosa jumped off of her mother's shoulders and onto the ground where she joined her cousins, and made sure to protect them if they needed it.

Bomba, Demeter, Munkustrap, Victor, and Tugger all made a circle around Macavity, and Tugger out of anger started fighting Macavity and soon his brother's joined him. The three sisters went over to their kittens and Rosealeana carefully unwrapped the bandages on Scarlet and healed her scratches, she then did the same with Jemima and when she was finished with healing, they all looked up just in time to see Tugger literally kick Macavity in the butt.

Then Macavity disappeared shortly after, but not before saying that he will be back.

**Well what do you think? I loved writing this chapter, I had to watch several fight scenes from Kim Possible, Cats, and The Lion King **


	10. The Return part 1

**Sorry that this is late I have been busy with high school, homework, and the play that I am in. **

**Reviews are welcome**

**LOL Tugger kicked Macavity's butt, poor Macavity that had to hurt**

_Last time in The Three Jellicle Sisters _

_Macavity disappeared shortly after, but not before saying that he will be back. _

The group of cats had finally rescued the kittens and was now on their way home. Rosealeana was curious about how Amnarosa was suddenly able to use powers because she had never been able to use them before.

"Amnarosa how come you are finally able to use powers now, but have never used them before" asked Rosealeana

"I guess that I got angry enough and the electricity came out of my hands and shocked that henchcat" replied Amnarosa

"Well I'm proud of you, you did a good job today" said Rosealeana

"Thanks' mom, you're the best!" exclaimed Amnarosa

"It's my job" said Rosealeana "Oh and I am now going to train you on how to control your magic" she said with a smile on her face

"All right!" said Amnarosa excitedly, and then she realized something "Mom, how come you have never taught me any magic?"

"That is because I wanted you to find them on your own" replied Rosealeana

"But" Amnarosa was cut off by Bomba

"We're here" said Bomba

As soon as they entered they were swarmed by all the cats in the Junkyard and you could see two small kittens pushing their way through the crowd over to Rosealeana

One kitten was a boy who looked a lot like Victor with some orange and gold stripes on him and the tuft of fur on his head would grow into a mane and he had his mother's brown eyes. The other kitten was a girl and she was black with orange stripes, gold and red splotches on her body and white on her chest, and green eyes.

Rosealeana saw them and she got down on her knees and as soon as they got over to her the immediately hugged her. The girl whose name is Dimflame said

"Mommy where have you been? I missed you" Dimflame said as she nuzzled her mother's fur

"Calm down my little ones I missed you too" Rosealeana said with a soothing tone in her voice

It had broken Rosealeana's heart to leave her two young kits behind at the junkyard but she had to save her daughter Amnarosa, or she would never forgive herself if anything happened to her daughter besides the scratches on her legs she would probably try to kill Macavity if he had tried anything that would result in Amnarosa being physically or mentally hurt.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Jennyanydots came up to the cats who had just returned and started taking them to her den to make sure that they were not hurt in any way. The kittens let go of Rosealeana and jumped on their father. Victor laughed as he fell on his back and let his kittens tackle him.

Rosealeana smiled seeing that her kittens and her mate were play fighting, she saw Jennyanydots coming over to her. When Jenny got over to them she asked Rosealeana

"Did any of you get hurt?" Jenny asked

"Yes the kittens got all scratched up on their legs, but I healed them and I got several cuts but they healed, I also got electrocuted by Macavity and it did not hurt me." Rosealeana replied

"Well I better check you all out to make sure that you are all fine." Jennyanydots said while leading the way to her den. Once they got there Jenny started checking the kittens for any injuries that they may have, she found none but decided that they needed to be watched closely by their parents that night just in case anything happens to them in the night.

Jenny took Rosealeana aside and said

"So Amnarosa has powers now?" Jenny asked Rosealeana

"Actually she has always had them but hasn't found them until just now." Replied Rosealeana

"Well I know you will train her well" replied Jennyanydots

"I hope I do too" replied Rosealeana


	11. The Dream

**Sorry that I cut the last chapter off so suddenly **

That night in Munkustrap and Demeter's den screaming could be heard in the middle of the night. Demeter and Munkustrap woke up and rushed to their daughter Jemima's room, where they found her screaming in her sleep. Demeter tried to wake her up but it wasn't working

"We need help!" said Demeter with panic in her voice

"Who should I get Jenny or Rosealeana?" asked Munkustrap

"Get Rosealeana!" shouted Demeter as Munkustrap ran out of the den towards Rosealeana's den.

Before Munk could get there he bumped into another cat heading towards his den with a book in paw, both fell to the ground at the sudden impact. Munkustrap then realized that it was Rosealeana who he bumped into, and Amnarosa was behind her.

"Sorry Munk I wasn't looking where I was going." Rosealeana said

"Nether was I. Where are you heading off to?" asked Munkustrap

"To your den, Amnarosa and I both sensed that something was wrong and hurried over." Rosealeana answered.

"Well then come on!" said Munk

And the trio started running to Munk and Demeter's den. When they got there Jemima was still screaming and Demeter was holding her down.

"Good you're here! She just started thrashing about. Please help us Rosealeana." Said Demeter pleadingly

Rosealeana went over to Jemima and put her paw on her head.

"Macavity is using a spell to appear in her dreams and is torturing her in her sleep, quick hand me the spell book that I brought!" Rosealeana said hurriedly

Amnarosa handed her the book and Rosealeana looked for the spell she needed, when she found it she took Amnarosa's paw and told her to cast the spell with her.

"Mother I don't think I'm ready" said Amnarosa nervously

"You are ready Amnarosa, trust me!" Rosealeana told her daughter

"Ok I'll try" said Amnarosa

Together they started casting the spell

"amimeJ uoy era efas htiw su tel su retne dna ekat siht maerd yawa dna reven emoc kcab niaga ot yalp. amimeJ uoy era efas htiw su tel su retne dna ekat siht maerd yawa dna reven emoc kcab niaga ot yalp." After chanting the spell twice Amnarosa and Rosealeana were able to enter Jemima's dream and what they found surprised and angered the two she-cats

"Hahahahaaaa you cannot escape my dear, for I am going to be here every night and there is no way that you can stop me!" yelled Macavity

"Help" Jemima screamed

"Back away from my Cousin/niece and you won't get hurt!" yelled Amnarosa and Rosealeana angrily and with for the first time for Amnarosa fireballs on their paws.

Macavity looked up and saw the two identical looking (except that Amnarosa has a small amount of main on her shoulders) and angered Queens with fireballs on their paws and gasped

"How did you get in here? I made sure you couldn't! Because I cast a spell so that you could not enter!" Yelled Macavity

"Think again Macy" taunted Rosealeana her paws still aflame

"How about NEVER!" shouted Macavity

Amnarosa had had enough of this she attacked Macavity fiercely and Macavity let go of Jemima who fell and was caught by her aunt.

"Auntie Rose!" Jemima cried as she cuddled up into her aunt's chest and started sobbing

Rosealeana put her arms comfortingly around her niece and rubbed her back to calm her down, she then noticed that Jemima was very cold, so she used her plasma powers and carefully controlled the temperature and carefully and slowly started warming Jemima.

Macavity was taking a beating from the enraged Amnarosa who was using fireballs and lightning attacks as well as regular attacks that were almost up to the skill level of her mother

"Let me go I won't return for now I have what I need" Macavity said

"No not giving in" cried Amnarosa as she kicked Macavity in his groin

Macavity fell to his knees and then teleported himself out of the dream.

Jemima looked up at her aunt with tears in her eyes and then at Amnarosa who then went over to her cousin and pulled her close to her while Rosealeana carefully inspected her body, and spotted some blood and using her magic explored the area and found exactly what Macavity did to her and she didn't know if she could heal it.

"Jemima you need to wake up now." Said Rosealeana

"Ok but what will happen to you both?" asked Jemima

"Don't worry Jemmy we'll be there when you wake up." Replied Amnarosa

Back in the room 

Jemima woke up and was surprised to find not only her parents, Rosealeana, and Amnarosa but her aunt Bombalurina was also there because she heard the screaming and came over(Scarlet wanted to come to but her mother made her stay home.)

Rosealeana was talking to Demeter and Munkustrap about what had happened

"I believe that he raped her in the dream" said Rosealeana "But I don't know if that follows her into the real world" Rosealeana said thinking out loud

"We should take her to Jenny and Jelly in the morning." Said Munkustrap who was holding Demeter back because she was trying to run out of the den and most likely try to kill Macavity

"That seems reasonable, but what about Dem?" asked Bomba looking worried

"I could use a sleeping spell, but then she would attack me when she woke up" said Rosealeana remembering the last time she used a sleeping spell on Demeter

"DO IT!" Shouted a struggling Munkustrap seeing him struggle to hold his mate back was actually quite funny but now was not the time to think about that

Rosealeana walked up to Demeter and said "peelS retemeD tser rof thgin si gnivael dna nwad si raen peelS retemeD tser rof thgin si gnivael dna nwad si raen" once the spell was cast Demeter was asleep and Rosealeana told Munkustrap

"If she comes after me, try to distract her." Rosealeana said and started walking out

"and you owe me one favor Munk" said Rosealeana as she walked out with her daughter

**I wonder what the favor will be. Please review and tell me what you think **


	12. Demeter's 2nd annual Rosealeana chase

**Poor Rosealeana, hope she doesn't get hurt **

Demeter's 2nd annual Rosealeana chase 

Demeter woke up from a good sleep then suddenly she remembered that Rosealeana used a sleeping spell on her AGIAIN!

"**Oh she is so busted when I find her!"** Demeter yelled and ran out of the den

"ROSEALEANA! I'M GONA GET YOU FOR THAT SPELL" she yelled and then saw her sister running behind a junk pile

Amnarosa was with her little sister Dimflame and their mother when they heard Demeter yell at their mother and were now watching the scene that the two were making and Amnarosa used magic to get some popcorn.

Demeter started running after her sister who looked like she was running from the basement cat! Rosealeana ran behind a box and Demeter was on the other side and then came the which way to run around the box movements. Every time Rosealeana moved Demeter would be in the way finally Rosealeana in a sudden movement front flipped over the box and a tail length away from Demeter.

Rosealeana then ran to a junk pile where she had put a way to escape there and picked up a broom and got on top of it and started levitating. And flew over Demeter in the opposite direction and then because this was a new experience to her crashed into the TSE1 car and when she got up Demeter was almost in her reach,

Rosealeana cart healed away from the car and saw Bombalurina and Munkustrap nearby and headed over to them and hid behind Bomba who was right in front of the pipe near the tire.

"Help me" she said to her older sister of only a few minuets

By that time Dem had reached them and tried to attack Rosealeana but Munkustrap held her back

"Mahna mahna!" said in a dramatic way as he randomly appeared on the tire

"Do do doo dot do doo dot do" said Dimflame and Amnarosa at the same time also appearing on the tire

"Let me go! Said Demeter

"Will not let you go" said Munkustrap

"Mahna mahna" Mistoffelees said once again

"Do do doo dot do doo dot do" the two sisters said again

Demeter was not a very happy cat right now and out of nowhere sparks started coming out of her paws and they were shocking Rosealeana but of course she is immune to it thanks to her powers.

"Wait!" shouted Amnarosa

"Munkustrap told her to cast the sleeping spell so that you wouldn't kill Macavity right away, because Macavity would want you to walk right into a trap that he set up for you" said Amnarosa from on top of the tire.

"Oh I didn't think of it that way" said Demeter

"Uh Dem forget something like the sparks coming out of your paw" said Rosealeana

"I don't know how to turn them off!" exclaimed Demeter

"Try calming down" said Rosealeana who was having a hard time staying immune to the sparks because she was not as immune to close relatives with magic as she was with others

Demeter calmed down and the sparks finally stopped and then she saw that Rosealeana and Bombalurina's fur was sticking out in every direction and then Demeter and everyone watching who was started laughing.

"Hey it's not funny!" Bomba and Rosealeana said at the same time

"Yes it is, it's very funny mom/mommy" said Amnarosa and Dimflame in-between gasps of air

Rosealeana tried to smooth sown her fur but it would go right back up.

"I'm sorry that I ever gave you this experience Bomba" said Rosealeana in her mind to Bomba

"That's ok you didn't mean to" replied Bomba

"Should I use a spell to fix this or make Dem help us?" asked Rosealeana

"How about use a spell so she can't fix it, and then once she has learned her lesson fix it with a spell. By the way didn't you write the spells in your book?" said Bombalurina

"Yes I did and the not fixing sounds like a plan" replied Rosealeana who then quietly cast a spell

"Here let me help you with your fur, let's go to my den." said Demeter

Once they got there Demeter tried to help fix her sisters fur but it only helped a little bit.

"I can't get it!" cried Demeter

"Here try casting this spell" said Rosealeana making her spell book written by her appear with the correct spell to fix their fur (she made this spell when she accidentally did the same thing to Bomba)

Demeter wasn't so sure that she could do it but tried any way. She was surprised to be able to read the spell, she cast the spell and there was a puff of smoke and when it cleared she found her sister's fur were now smoothed down as they were before they shocked them.

"Rosealeana" said Demeter

"Yes Dem." Said Rosealeana

"Why can I now use powers? Asked Demeter

**What did you think? Please review and visit the poll on my profile to vote for who should end up with Misto **


	13. We Have Powers?

_Hurry up and vote for who should end up with the magical before I decide because ether way people will be mad at me and I want to make sure everybody's happy. And make sure you review. And that is the last time that I watch the Muppets Bohemian Rhapsody before writing _

We Have Powers? 

Last chapter

"_Rosealeana" said Demeter _

"_Yes Dem." Said Rosealeana _

"_Why can I now use powers? Asked Demeter _

DRBDRB 

"I don't know, I guess that we all have our own powers that we find in our own time." Replied Rosealeana

"If Dem has them that means I also have powers, right?" asked Bombalurina

"Most likely, if I think about it I have always censed power coming from you two, but I've been around both of you my whole life, so I can see why I couldn't tell." Said Rosealeana

"But I don't think that I can handle teaching more than one cat how to control their powers"

"Teach us when you can, or have Amnarosa help you" said Bomba

"That's a good idea, I should ask Amnarosa to help" said Rosealeana she then walked out of Demeter's den and over to her den and found Amnarosa watching Dimflame and her brother Lionstar (He is a golden tom the same age as Dimflame who has a gold pelt with a red mane just starting to grow in, a black patch on his right eye that is shaped like a star, and his eyes are his father's emerald green.) Amnarosa was doing some simple magic tricks to amuse her younger siblings. Rosealeana stood there and watched her kittens and teenager for awhile smiling at the scene. Soon Amnarosa would become a queen and would need to take a mate, Rosealeana didn't want that to happen yet she wanted Amnarosa to stay with her for as long as she could, but she knew that depended on what her oldest daughter wanted. Well whatever happens she will support her daughter even if it means that she has to keep her daughter in her den for a few days while her mate is away and she is pregnant,(it happened to Rosealeana because Victor needed a few days to think) Rosealeana shook her head to clear the memories from her head for now these were thoughts for another day.

Then the two young kittens noticed that their mother had entered the den they jumped up and ran to be the first to hug her. Rosealeana did a deep knee bend and welcomed her kittens into her arms.

"MOMMA MOMMA! Dimflame shouted happily "Look at what I can do! She then showed her mother the trick that her older sister just demonstrated and helped her do. (It was levitating objects)

Rosealeana purred "Good job" she said with pride in both of her daughters

Lionstar then got jealous and said "I can do it too" he then tried to levitate a small plastic container but it exploded

"Ops sorry mom." He said hanging his head.

"It's ok as long as you didn't get hurt, because there is only one of you." Rosealeana replied with truth in her words

Rosealeana used her magic to clean up the melted shards of plastic and got them put of the den because it smelled like melted plastic in there.

Victor then came back with some freshly caught fish. "Hello everyone, what is that smell?"

"Lionstar made the plastic container explode while he was trying to levitate it." Rosealeana explained

"Well as long as no one got hurt then everything's fine" said Victor

The family then sat and ate their dinner outside because of the smell in their den. When they finished Rosealeana told Dimflame and Lionstar to go play with Scarlet who was in the clearing knowing that she would watch her younger cousins if Amnarosa wasn't watching them.

Once the younger kittens were near their cousin Amnarosa got up to watch her siblings but Rosealeana put her tail in front of her to stop her

"This discussion involves you too" said Rosealeana

The three cats sat on the ground and Rosealeana started discussing what she needed to say

"Amnarosa could you please tell us what happened while I was running around trying to get away from my sister who was trying to beat me up for using that sleeping spell on her." Rosealeana asked her oldest kitten

"Well after the part with Misto, we went back to the den and dad left to get some food, so to keep them occupied I tried teaching Dimflame how to levitate an object, but Lionstar just couldn't get it right." Said Amnarosa

"I was thinking that we should see of Mistoffelees can give him lessons for his magic, he did offer to help me by teaching one of the kittens how to use their powers." Said Rosealeana

"That sounds good, it might help Lionstar because Lionstar is a boy and Mistoffelees is a boy and he might benefit from having a male teacher" replied Victor carefully because he knew sometimes his mate could get mad about things like this.

"Alright, so now that that's settled why don't you see what your cousin and siblings are up too" Rosealeana said, it wasn't a suggestion but it was more of a "I need to talk to your father alone" type of meaning

"Ok I'll go" Amnarosa said then as she was walking past said

"Just don't take too long or we'll tackle you" Amnarosa smirked

"She is so your daughter" said Victor and the pair started laughing

**What Will Rosealeana and Victor talk about? Review so I know what you want and visit the poll on my profile because I only have 3 votes and I need more to decide. **


	14. What should I do?

**Previously **

"_Just don't take too long or we'll tackle you" Amnarosa smirked _

"_She is so your daughter" said Victor and the pair started laughing _

"Well she does look a lot like me, and act a lot like I did at her age." Replied Rosealeana

"Some day she is going to live with another tom and start a family" said Rosealeana as if she wanted time to slow down

"Yah, time goes by too fast, I wish it could all just slow down." Victor said looking like he was deep in his memories like when his mate was pregnant with Amnarosa and her powers were out of control at times, when Amnarosa was born and how he wanted nothing more than to protect her and make sure that nothing happened to her. He felt like he failed by letting his brother Macavity take her away from them, he would never forgive himself if anything else had happened to her.

As if sensing his thoughts Rosealeana took his paw in hers and said "There was nothing ether of us could do to stop this from happening" said Rosealeana regretfully

"Can we maybe have more kits someday soon?" asked Victor

"Maybe, after we make sure that the kittens we currently have are practicing and I at least start Dimflame's lessons, and make sure that Macavity won't come and terrorize anyone and expect me to fight" replied Rosealeana

"I think Amnarosa can do that, besides she is almost as good at fighting as you are. She could also teach Dimflame her lessons for her powers, and besides those two seem to have a strong bond together" said Victor as he wrapped an arm around his mate and Rosealeana cuddled into her mate's warm fluffy mane and started purring.

"That may be true but I don't know if Amnarosa is ready to teach Dimflame how to control her powers when she just found her own powers herself" replied Rosealeana

"She can do it, she is more like you than you realize" replied Victor

The pair stayed like that for a while then soon got up, Victor went inside the den but Rosealeana stayed out for just another minuet

Her father had taught her that all of her past relatives were up in the stars in the Heaviside Layer and to look to them for guidance, and that he would always be there for his daughters when they needed him.

"Father what should I do? I know that Amnarosa is a lot like me, but I don't think that she is ready to teach her sister. What should I do?" asked Rosealeana looking up to the stars that were out

Suddenly a strong breeze could be felt through the small area where Rosealeana was and she could hear the gentile but strong voice of her father and she could see him standing in front of her just as she remembered him before he died and he said

"Rosealeana my dear daughter, she is more ready than you think, she needs to know what to do in the road that she has ahead, she will look to you for help, she will need your guidance" Said Firestripe looking at his daughter

Rosealeana stepped over to her father and hugged him; she missed him a lot when he died in that car accident right after a fight with some strays.

Firestripe hugged his second oldest daughter closely; he had missed so much in his three daughter's lives, because he had died in their teenage years, he watched them every day. He had been lucky that he had been able to talk to his kittens and his mate before he had died.

"Do you know what will happen?" Rosealeana asked her father

"No not yet my little Firerose, but if I do I'll let you know" replied Firestripe

The vision soon ended after that, she could still smell her father, and Rosealeana then knew that she had to let Amnarosa teach Dimflame how to use her powers.

Besides she can always teach someone else Rosealeana's thoughts were interrupted by the return of her kittens and who was with them. Suddenly Rosealeana had a small glimpse of what might be, Mistoffelees might be ether Jemima's mate if some decisions are made or he might be Amnarosa's mate, Rosealeana hoped that it would be Amnarosa but she would be happy as long as her daughter was happy.

The two kittens and teen-cats came up to her; the kittens started jumping around as if they still have all of their energy from before. Rosealeana decided that it was time to send the kittens inside and talk to Amnarosa and Mistoffelees

"Alright Lionstar, Dimflame go inside and see what your dad is doing right now." Said Rosealeana

The kittens went inside and Rosealeana looked at the two teen-cats in front of her

"There are some things that I want to ask the two of you, I was going to do it tomorrow but since you are both here I might as well do it now" said Rosealeana

Please visit my profile and VOTE for who should become mates with because I am planning the story in my head, but I can't write them until you vote because I only have 3 votes 2 for Amnarosa and 1 for Jemima and I need more votes than that to continue the story so until I have reviews and votes the story is going to be slower than it was before bye for now 


	15. Talking

**Sorry this is a lot later than I expected **

The kittens went inside and Rosealeana looked at the two teen-cats in front of her

"There are some things that I want to ask the two of you, I was going to do it tomorrow but since you are both here I might as well do it now" said Rosealeana

_Talking _

"Misto could you help teach Lionstar how to use his powers, I assume that my daughter has told you why" Rosealeana said to Mistoffelees

"Me! Teach Lionstar? Of course I can!" Misto exclaimed stunned in a good way

"Good I'll bring him to you tomorrow afternoon." Said Rosealeana

"Ok" said Misto dazed

Rosealeana went inside and Amnarosa waved her paw in front of the tuxedo tom's face

"Earth to Misoffelees, are you in there?" said Amnarosa with a smirk on her face

"Huh oh yah." Said Misto embarrassed

"I thought that you left the yard" Amnarosa said

"Amnarosa" said Misto

"Yes" said Amnarosa

"Will you go to the beach for dinner with me tomorrow?" asked Mistoffelees nervously

Amnarosa was not expecting this but she found herself answering

"Yes I will I just need to ask my parents if it's ok" said Amnarosa

"Great see you later" said Misto as he started walking away with more confidence than before

"Now I need to ask my parents about going on a date with Misto" Amnarosa said to herself and walked into her family's den and saw her mother humming a song from a musical

"Mom?" asked Amnarosa

"Yes Fireball" said Rosealeana (she has several nicknames for her kittens and several others)

Amnarosa looked at her mother and said "That's a new one. May I please talk to you?"

"Of course you can sweetie, I'm always here for you to talk to" said Rosealeana

Amnarosa took a deep breath

"Mistoffelees just asked me out on a date" Amnarosa blurted out in one breath

"He did?" asked Rosealeana surprised and dropped the stuffed animal (which was a much loved Simba plush) she was fixing for Dimflame

"Yes he asked me if I could go have dinner on the beach with him" said Amnarosa

"And what was your answer?" asked Rosealeana

"I said ok but I have to ask my parents first" said Amnarosa

"I'm saying that yes you can go but if anything I can almost guarantee that he won't be able to sit for a week" said Rosealeana with a smile on her face

"YES" Amnarosa almost yelled excitedly "Thank You" she said a little quieter

"You're welcome" said Rosealeana as she was pulled into a big hug by her oldest daughter

"Now off to bed for you" said Rosealeana

"Ok mom" said Amnarosa who then yawned

Amnarosa went into the room that she shared with Dimflame and laid down in her purple pillow with a pink swirl design on it and Rosealeana pulled the covers up to her shoulders

"Goodnight Amnarosa I hope you sleep well" Rosealeana said and kissed her oldest on the cheek

"Goodnight mom, you sleep well too" said Amnarosa

Rosealeana walked over to Dimflame and put the fixed Simba plush next to her and even though Dimflame was asleep she instantly put her paws around the doll.

Rosealeana smiled and kissed her youngest daughter's forehead and left the room soundlessly.

She then went to Lionstar's room and saw that he was up reading a book. The young tom-kit sensed that his mother was in his room.

"Lionstar what are you doing up so late?" asked Rosealeana

"I wanted to talk to you but you were talking to Amnarosa" replied Lionstar

"Well what do you want to talk about?" The Tiger-striped queen asked her son as she sat down next to the young tom on his bed

Lionstar put down his book "Well, I was wondering if you could get me a younger brother to play with. I would be really nice to him and teach him how to do things" said Lionstar almost begging his mother

"You want to have a relationship with a sibling like your sisters have don't you?" Rosealeana asked softly

"Yes I would" said Lionstar hopefully

"We'll see what happens now go to sleep" said Rosealeana

Lionstar got into bed and Rosealeana tucked him in pulling the covers up to his shoulders

"Goodnight Lionstar I hope you sleep well" said Rosealeana

"Good night mom you too" said a sleepy Lionstar

Rosealeana kissed his forehead and walked out of the room. Little did she know what herfutture would bring.

**EVERY BODY READING I need names for kittens, genders, and numbers please tell me because I have no clue what to name them **


	16. Denile

**Hi everyone I need names for two Tom-Kits and one Queen-Kit and a possible description of them, I am thinking of a red and silver or gold tabby please help **

Last chapter 

Lionstar got into bed and Rosealeana tucked him in pulling the covers up to his shoulders

"Goodnight Lionstar I hope you sleep well" said Rosealeana

"Good night mom you too" said a sleepy Lionstar

Rosealeana kissed his forehead and walked out of the room. Little did she know what her future would bring.

What Just Happened

**Bombalurina POV **

I walked out of my den about a week after Demeter's 2nd Annual Rosealeana Chase and looked for my sisters, I immediately spotted Demeter who was talking to Amnarosa who looked worried about something so I decided to go see what was wrong with my nice.

As I got closer Amnarosa came over to me and when she was close enough she asked me

"Aunt Bomba, have you seen my mom? I can't find her" said my sister's look alike with a main

"No I haven't I just got out of my den" I replied

"Do you know where she might be?" she asked me

"I might" I said and she still looked worried so I took her in for a hug

"Why don't you watch your siblings and I'll find your mother, you don't need to be the one to look out for your mother, that is my job to look out for my sisters and they do the same for me" I told the teen-cat

She parted from my hug but she was still at an arm's length Heavyside she looks like her mother I thought

"I'm going to find your mom go find Scarlet and stay with her" I told Amnarosa and she left me with finding my sister, she wasn't in the normal clearing or on the TSE1 car where she usually goes to sunbath and watch over her friends and family.

The past few days Rosealeana had several changes in her mood too quickly and has been losing control of her powers, the last time that that had happened she was pregnant with Dimflame and Lionstar, but she had said that she did want her kittens to live happily before she had any more. I for one want kittens very soon and so does Tugger.

I then looked in the clearing that she practices with her powers and magic; I looked everywhere in the clearing even under an overturned box. I then decided that she might be on top of the junk pile that she uses for thinking.

I climbed up the pile and saw Rosealeana on the old blue car that was on top, I climbed on the car and sat down next to her, she didn't respond she looked like she was trying to get her powers to work but failed.

"Why won't they work" said Rosealeana who sounded close to tears

"I think I can guess why" I said pulling my younger sister of a few minutes close to me and she turned slightly in my hold and hugged me close, she may be the strong one but I have almost always been the comfort of my sisters and they are the same for me. She looked me in the eyes and said

"What do you think is wrong with me?" she asked in a scared voice, it scared me that she was scared because she was rarely ever scared

"I think you might be having kits but Jenny needs to confirm it" I told her gently

"But.." she tried to argue but I cut her off

"The same thing has happened both times you were pregnant before" I said as I rubbed her shoulder

"I know" Rosealeana said in a defeated tone

"Now why don't you go and show Amnarosa that you're fine" I said

"Ok" said Rosealeana

So we got off of the junk pile and went to the regular clearing and we found Amnarosa kissing Mistoffelees, wait then did they get together?

"Ay break it up we don't need the two of you getting ahead of your selves do we?"Asked Rosealeana slightly surprised that they were kissing even though they had just started dating a week ago

"And I don't care if you two feel sparks, I don't need you to have kittens before your ready, please for my sanity take it slow" she told them

"Yes mom" said Amnarosa

The two lovebirds started walking away and I looked at Rosealeana and she looked at me and I knew immediately what she was going to do

"_Can you feel the love tonight, the peace the evening brings _"Sang Rosealeana

"_The world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things_" I joined her and from far away we could here Amnarosa yelling at us

"Stop singing that song guys!" Amnarosa yelled

Rosealeana and I started laughing; we hadn't done something like this since Demeter started dating Munkustrap!

After we had stopped laughing I walked with her to Jennyanydots' den to see of my guess was right and guess what I was, you wouldn't believe the face Rosealeana had when Jenny told her, I wish I had one of those human cameras

"but Victor and I haven't done anything since before Amnarosa was taken away" said a still stunned Rosealeana

"Well dearie it is what it is and you can't change that, so I want you to come back in a week so I can check you out properly" said Jenny (her human was a vet)

"fine" said Rosealeana who threw her paws up exasperatedly

as we were leaving Jenny stopped me

"Bomba, make sure she gets here" said Jenny who knew that Rosealeana skipped check ups all the time.

"Don't worry I will" and with that we left

**I NEED KITTEN NAMES. **

**I just noticed Bombalurina and Rosealeana both have al in their names **


	17. No Not The Doctors 1

**Warning Flash Forward **

"No, I can't be pregnant, but I am and for that I am happy, and the Jellicle Ball is tomorrow and we (meaning Bomba, Dem, and I) get to sing our new number about Macavity and I want to do it so badly, even though I hate him." I said to myself while pacing; I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen like two balls ago when Macavity broke the Jellicle Law by interrupting when I became mates with Victor.I had already told Victor about me being pregnant as soon as Bomba stopped dragging me around with her, I would have; disappeared, teleported, or even turned invisible but my powers weren't working; thank the Everlasting Cat that they are back! Jenny had been mistaking earlier and really meant that I was 10 days pregnant and Jenny had said that I could still be in the ball if I was careful. I am happy that my family got what they wanted and I will admit that I also want them too (I know it's more than one)

Currently I am waiting for the rest of the tribe to show up to practice "Of the Awefull Battle of the Peaks and the Pollicles" because Munk is a perfectionist when it comes to this skit because it is his father's favorite, I think as I roll my eyes. Next year, I will take care of this number, because everyone messes it up to mess with poor Munkustrap, except Tugger; Bomba told me that was going to change this year because Tugger was going to use his bagpipes to interrupt the skit just to get on his brother's nerves. I wonder what Victor is going to do because if Tugger is messing with Munk, then Victor will to.

I then feel someone touch my shoulder gently, and I then stop my pacing and look up to see that Demeter was by my side to see if I was ok. I then look down and realize I was starting to wear a path in the ground, so I could see why Dem was concerned.

"I'm fine Dem, I was just thinking" I say softly even though she hasn't said anything

"Alright, I was just checking because I worry about you" said Dem

"I know Dem, it's just that I have a lot on my mind right now" I explained not wanting to say exactly what I was thinking about in front of everyone

"Why don't we talk about it later" said Demeter knowing that I didn't like to say what was on my mind in public

I nod my head in agreement and almost as soon as I finished doing that I was almost knocked down by my mained lookalike and my black with orange stripes lookalike without a main in a HUGE tackle hug! Amnarosa for the past two days has been explaining what is going on to her younger siblings about everything.

"Gee I thought a certain Fireball and Littleflame were told not to attack their mother" I said sarcastically

"We weren't attacking you Mommy, we were hugging you" said Dimflame who I now was carrying on my hip

I couldn't help but smile at my innocent daughter

"I know sweetie, have you two seen your brother?" I asked worried because this time of the year Macavity always tries something, and I refuse to fight right now for reasons that are not yet obvious

"Yes, he's over there with Pounce" replied Amnarosa

Pouncival, Asparagus Jr.'s son was only a week older than Lionstar who was taller than Pouncival and you could mistake him for a younger tom-kit than he really was, it doesn't help that Lionstar is very tall for his age like his Uncle Macavity was.

Demeter took Dimflame from me saying

"Come on Dimflame let's go find where your uncle Munkustrap is" said Dem looking at me for permission, which I gave silently and she went looking for her mate. Just then Munkustrap finally made an appearance and Demeter just came back with my daughter who came over by me and jumped in the air when Lionstar crept up on her and scared her, I caught her and put her on my hip again (I really need to stop doing this) I then look at Lionstar

"Lionstar what have I told you about scaring your sister?" I asked my son sternly

"It's not nice to scare others" he said dejectedly

"That's right, and now you should go over by your friends I think it's time to start" I said shooing my son away

"Alright everybody let's get started" said Munkustrap, then everyone got into place and started, then when the Rumpus Cat was supposed to come out he didn't come out

"Where's the Rumpus Cat?" asked Munkustrap

Suddenly the Rumpus Cat walks by while he is eating a mouse pot pie.

"Rumpus Cat Where have you been?" asked Munkustrap

"Eating" shrugged the Rumpus Cat

"Well now we have to rehearse and we need you to scare the Peaks and Pollicles" said Munkustrap trying to stay calm

"Ok" sighed Rumpus Cat as he quickly finished his meal and got on position

The song went by smoothly and an hour later Munkustrap said

"That was good, I hope it goes well at the ball" said Munkustrap

He then let us all go, which is weird because these rehearsals have been known to be as long as six-eight hours long. (And that's a long time for a cat)

I noticed that my niece was trying to catch my eye; Scarlet then walked over to me and said

"My mom said that you need to go to Jenny's and she won't take no for an answer" said Scarlet firmly

"Well I don't know, how about tomorrow?" I said, I hate going to the doctors or the vet for checkups and I always have.

"Please Aunt Rosealeana" Scarlet said while making a pout face

"Gah not the Kitty Cat Pout!" I shout shielding my eyes

When I open my eyes I see that Amnarosa (who Scarlet must have silently called over) was also making the same face

"Gah! My Eyes!" I shout again

When I open them again Dimflame was also making that face

"You do know I invented that look right?" I said making that face

"Yes but we want to see if it would work on you" replied Amnarosa still making The Kitty Cat Pout face, then Jemima came over and started making the face

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAVE ME! FROM THIS TORTURE! I BEG YOU!" I yell like the dramatical cat that I am. I then see Bomba, Dem, and Victor laughing; I run over carefully and hide behind Victor and hide my face in his main.

"So are you going to go to your appointment, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" said Bomba.

I think of the last time I chose the hard way; it involved me having a soar tail. I then start running towards the entrance of the junkyard, but me being pregnant I am not quite as fast as I was a week ago, I mean I'm not showing, but you know I'm not my usual self. On top of that I don't have a power or a spell that helps my speed. Sigh

So anyway I'm running and I feel sudden impact, and I go crashing down to the ground and I can't do anything about it now because my forepaws were being tied together with some yarn, when I am finally allowed to get up my fur is a complete mess! And the one who did it was BOMBALURINA!

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS BOMBA!" I shout letting my hormones get to me

"And my little dog to" mocked Bomba

"You don't even have a dog" said Victor

"It's sarcasm Honey, get used to it" I say as I try to run but I am knocked down again, this time by Lionstar

"Thanks Lionstar" said Bomba

"Arg, even my own kit, Ug you're killing me kid" I say as I act like I am dead, but what happened next I didn't expect yet.

Bomba started to LITERALLY drag me by the tail to Jenny's den and I clawed at the ground trying to fight my sister, but I'm just too tired to fight properly. We arrive at Jenny's den and I see that Jenny was ready for me.

I try to escape again, but Victor catches me in his arms and picks me up and puts me in the examination table

"Sorry Rosie, it's for yours and the kittens' sake" said Victor in a whisper

That is when I started tolerating everything that everybody was doing.

"Alright let's get started Rosealeana, now everyone but Rosealeana and Victor can go wait outside" said Jenny as she came in

"How are you doing Rosealeana?" asked Jenny

"Good for the most part, but I have not used my powers today, is that bad?" I asked because when I don't use my powers I get a big magic energy build up that if I don't use it I could end up getting hurt very badly

"I suggest that you keep your powers in shape so make sure that you practice" said Jenny

"Ok I will" I say as Jenny got closer

"I'm just going to examine you now, you know what I do at this point" said Jenny as she started examining my, she mainly examined me to make sure that I am healthy and she also examined my stomach

"Well, it's a bit early to tell but I think that there is more than one kitten in there" said Jenny

Then Victor fainted

_**Please Review and Give me Kitten names for two boys and one girl with a possible slight or in detail description **_


	18. Cat Fight

**I've decided that Amnarosa is going to end up with Misto, but that doesn't mean that I won't use the tie for drama, Warning Mean Jemima in this chapter( I don't like writing her that way) I think I am going to put another poll or two up and have some kitten names on it, the first poll will be for the two boys and the second will be for the girl, for the boys I will be using the first two names that have the most votes, so please vote guys, you're my only hope. **

_**Amnarosa POV (the night of the Jellicle Ball) **_

Today I was helping Misto practice his magic tricks for his new song that Uncle Tugger is going to sing for him at the ball, even if Mistoffelees' sister Victoria is getting mated tonight to Plato( Misto and Victoria are Macavity's children, Macavity dropped them off at the Junkyard after their mother died giving birth to them, I don't remember at the time because I was a new born kit only one hour old when Macavity dropped them off(Mom says that all of the queens that were nursing kits at the time, including her had to feed the two abandoned kits( she also said that a rather subdued Macavity had personally pleaded for help from her and all the others) who were nothing like Macavity(Including in appearance) except for Misto's powers) tonight I also become of age, but I don't want to take a mate yet, but I can see that I have some competition for Mistoffelees' heart with my cousin Jemima who has a big crush on him, it is not forbidden to have more than one mate as long as the two or three agree but Misto had said to me " I am a gentiltom I only want one mate Amnarosa"

I hope that one day I could be that queen, but right now I should get ready for the ball that is in a few hours.

"What are you thinking about?" I hear the voice of my mother behind me, (she had been hunting with Victor for most of the day even though she is pregnant so she didn't know what has happened today)

"The Ball and Misto" I replied knowing that if my mother thought that I wasn't telling the truth she would wait until the moment that I would have my world tumbling down and stop it from happening

"I guessed that much, here I found this in my old storage den" she said as she tossed me an object, it was a dark green collar with silver dots of glitter on it

"It was one of the several collars that I was given by the many actors that I have known at the theater, and the one that I never wore because I was saving it for when my first born came of age" she said to me and I knew that she had specifically saved this one for me, because green is my favorite color

"Thanks mom, I love it!" I said happily

"Your welcome" mom said

"Could you put it on me please?" I asked

"Of course I can" she said with a smile, knowing that I loved the collar. She came over to me and I handed her the collar and I turned around, she carefully put it around my neck and sized it so that I wouldn't choke.

"There you go Fireball, all set" she said with a smile

"Thanks mom" I said as I went to look at myself in the mirror that was in my room

"Your welcome Amnarosa, now tell me what's wrong? You haven't been yourself today" my mother said in a slightly worried tone as she sat on my bed which had also been hers

"Jemima and I had a fight today" I said sadly as I sat on the bed with her

"You did? What happened? Are you ok?" said my mother concerned for me

"Yes I'm fine physically, but not so much mentally" I said to my mom

She took my paws into hers

"Please tell me what happened if you can, if you can't I understand" my mother said gently

"Alright, I'll try" I said, I am still very upset about what happened

_Flashback _

_I was lying around on the old car in the main clearing, it was nice and sunny, even though it was fall, and I could feel the breeze going through my main; then Jemima came into the clearing. _

"_Hey Amnarosa, can I talk to you please" said my cousin Jemima as she walked over to where I was resting for a few minutes on the TSE1 car _

"_Sure" I said as I started climbing down from the warm metal even though it is fall "Well what's wrong Jemima, don't say nothing because I can see it in your eyes" I said _

_Well there is a Tom that I have a crush on and I want to go out with him, but I've heard that he is already dating another queen; and I don't know who" said Jemima _

_Why don't you just tell me who it is, so I can try to give you advice on what to do, if I can" I told her kindly not knowing who was the Tom that she liked or what would soon happen _

"_It's Mistoffelees; I have had a crush on him since we were little" said Jemima _

"_I'm sorry to tell you this Jemima that I am the one dating Misto" I said in a sorry voice _

"_WHAT!" she shouted and I winced because it was very loud _

"_WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" shouted Jemima who was getting angrier _

"_I'm sorry I didn't know that you had a crush on him, I…" I was trying to explain _

"_YOU STARTED DATING HIM BEHIND MY BACK! HOW DARE YOU!" Jemima shouted, some other cats started coming out of their dens to see what all the commotion was _

"_I didn't know Jemi, he asked me out on a date and we took it from there" I tried saying while trying to keep calm, but that was almost impossible because Jemima was yelling at me _

"_I have to go and help Misto with Lionstar's lessons; let's talk about this another time ok?" I said trying to get out of getting yelled at. _

_I turned to leave, but in doing so I turned my back to her and that turned out to be a big mistake. Almost as soon as I took a few steps that's when I felt Jemima's claws rake my back, She is attacking ME! I whirled around and faced my cousin, but not before she had gotten a few more quick swipes at my back; she continued to attack me, but I didn't want to hurt her, because I know that I can seriously hurt her, so I tried to block her as best I could; but I decided to say something. _

"_Now wait just a clock tick, you actually think that he loves you, well get over it because he loves me!" I said but then Jemima slapped me and I just laughed _

"_So, feel better now?" I asked rubbing my cheek _

_As if she just realized "Yes, I Do" _

"_Good" I slapped her "So do I" I practically yelled _

_She suddenly knocked me over on my back, I hissed in pain as dirt and grit found its way into my cuts, she continued to scratch me but this time on my chest(which was hard because of my main) and more. I didn't use my claws, or my powers, but I did try to get her off of me. _

_I then heard Misto's voice_

"_What's going on…? Oh Heavyside!" he shouted _

_I then felt someone pulling Jemima off of me, only to see it was my aunt Demeter _

"_Jemima, What are you doing to your cousin! You SHOULD know better! You're coming with me young lady!" Demeter said sternly as she started dragging Jemima away _

_I see Scarlet and Aunt Bomba rushing over to me_

"_Amnarosa are you alright?" said Scarlet _

"_No" I answer honestly _

_Misto had rushed over as fast as he could and helped me to sit up, I hissed in pain from the grit in the cuts, and Misto without hesitation started licking the wounds on my back clean as best as he could _

"_Come on let's get you to Jenny so she can clean the wounds properly" said aunt Bomba _

_Misto and Scarlet help me up and I leaned on them for support while walking because I was a little unsteady because of the pain of my wounds; as we passed Munkustrap and Demeter's den I could hear Demeter and Munk lecturing Jemima about what she did to me _

"_Jemima you shouldn't let your anger get the best of you, what if you had hurt her seriously or killed her? I wouldn't be able to stop Old Deuteronomy from banishing you, or the wrath of your aunt. You are lucky that she only slapped you, because she could also hurt you badly. As second in line to be leader you…" Munkustrap was interrupted _

"_So why don't you put Lionstar as next in line instead, he's a boy!" sassed Jemima _

"_Because I am next in line, so that makes you come after me" said Munkustrap _

"_I DON'T WANT TO BE LEADER!" Yelled Jemima as she ran out of the den, but she stopped once she saw me being supported by Mist and Scarlet _

"_Hold on a minuet guys, I want her to see what she did" I said calmer than I felt _

_We stopped and Jemima came over with tears in her eyes _

"_Amnarosa, I'm so sorry" she said seeing the damage that she had done, it didn't help that I was still covered in my own blood and bleeding _

"_I didn't mean to, I don't know what came over me" said Jemima starting to sob_

"_Jemima, look at me" I said, she looked at me _

"_I forgive you for what you did, even if you did some damage" I said _

"_Can I see what I did?" asked Jemima cautiously _

"_Ok, Scarlet, Mistoffelees, please help me sit on that paint can" I said _

_They helped me over and I sat down and let Jemima look at my wounds, once she got to my back she started crying all over again. I then noticed Demeter and Munkustrap watching closely to make sure that she wouldn't try to hurt me again _

"_I'm so sorry Amnarosa" she sobbed _

"_Come here" I said, even though I was still bloody I knew that Jemima needed this, I opened my arms for a hug, and Jemima immediately hugged me, but she hugged me a little bit too hard because I was trying not to wince from the pain _

"_Everything is going to be fine, Jenny is going to clean my wounds and then I'll heal what I can reach" I said _

"_And I'll help you reach the ones that you can't reach" said Misto _

"_Amnarosa, Get your but in Jenny's den!" said Bomba who had walked ahead and told Jenny what had happened _

"_Ok" I said as I slowly got up and I once again leaned on Misto and Scarlet, who both had some of my blood on their fur _

End Of Flashback 

I had more to tell, but I felt like I could no longer continue; I started had crying and my mom instantly pulled me close for comfort

**Rosealeana POV **

"I know that it wasn't your fault Amnarosa, but you should have sent someone to get me, I know that you wanted to deal with it alone but you could have been worse" I said in a soothing voice to my daughter, but on the inside I was worried about her. Is this what dad meant when I have to guide her now more than ever?

"I didn't want you to worry" she said looking at my stomach which was not showing much yet

I reach up and cupped her head in my hand

"I always worry about you Amnarosa and I always will, I'm your mom, and I have been your mom long before Lionstar, Dimflame, or any other siblings that will exist" I say with true meaning hoping that I will get through to her

"If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do" I said

"But your not scared of anything, are you?" Amnarosa asked

"I was when you got captured and today" I said almost close to crying

"Really?" she asked

"Yes, I thought I might louse you" I said letting one tear fall

"I'm sorry mom, I'll be more careful" Amnarosa said

"Good, now why don't I leave you to get ready for the Ball" I said getting up

"Ok" said Amnarosa

As she passed me I gently smacked her butt just enough to make a sound but not hurt

"Hey! What was that for?" said Amnarosa rubbing the slightly sore spot on her rear

"For scaring me twice" I said as I left her to get ready, besides I also need to get ready

"I hope nothing bad happens at the Ball tonight" I think to myself

**Please Review **

**Longest Chapter in this story so far **

**2,234 words **

**Wow that's a lot of words for me to write **

**Check out my Profile please and vote on kit names **


	19. Before The Ball

**I decided that I was going to add one modern device to the story, because these characters (any character in anything really) are all timeless or immortal **

**(Before) The Jellicle Ball **

Rosealeana POV 

It was twenty minutes away from the ball and I was ready, Dimflame was so excited that she had been jumping around for the last five minutes straight (when Dimflame gets excited she can't keep still, on top of it this was the first Ball that Lionstar and Dimflame would attend and dance in) until I calmed her down telling her to save her energy for the Ball but now she was starting to jump around again.

Pulling out a device that humans call an "iPod" that I had found last week in a junk pile, everyone was trying to find out what it was, so when I charged it using my ability to control electricity and turned it on we were all amazed at the games that this device has like; Angry Birds, Bad Piggies, and Dimflame's favorite Kenectimals which is a game where you get to take care of a big amount of big cat cubs, and Dimflame absolutely adores this game. I turned the device on and handed it to her. Then the room thankfully got quiet and I could hear myself think; until Amnarosa came in holding a comb in her paw

"Hey mom, could I have a little help combing the back of my main please?" asked Amnarosa, who's main was neat in the front and like a jungle in the back.

"Of course Amnarosa" I said as I grabbed the comb from her and started to comb her main, gently getting all the knots out of the long orange and black fur

"So, what do you think about you coming of age at this ball?" I asked my oldest carefully

"Well, I don't know what to think, I mean I know that the tribe is expecting me to chose a mate, but I don't think that Misto and I are ready for that step" replied Amnarosa

"Don't worry, you will know when my dearest daughter I didn't get mated to your father until a year after I came of age" I said

"Oh, well what if we do decide to get mated; what would your reaction be" asked Amnarosa

"I would say, "Where's the collar?" I said humorously while still combing her fur

"MOM! You're not trying to get rid of me are you?" said Amnarosa worriedly

"No of course not silly" I said as I finished getting the last bit of fur in place

"That's good, I don't plan on leaving yet" said Amnarosa relieved

Just then Lionstar walked into the living room of the den with his main sticking out in every direction

"Lionstar, what did you do, rub your fur on a balloon?" I asked my son

"No Tumble did it, I can't get my main brushed without it sticking back up again" said the young Tom-kit exasperatedly

"Come here Little Lion Cub" I said, he did and handed me the bristle brush in his paw

I try to brush his main and I find that it still sticks out

"I'm going to try use the spell that can smooth your fur down, ok?" I asked

"Ok mom" said Lionstar

I said the spell that I have used on Bomba and myself and Lionstar's fur smoothed down again

"There you go Little Lion Cub all fixed" I said to Lionstar who was up to my shoulder in height

"Thanks' mom" said Lionstar as he turned around and hugged me

"Your welcome" I said as Victor came into the room wearing a gold belt and I rolled my eyes at him (he and Tugger had both been this way but now he didn't do it much anymore, but Tugger still does)

"Hey Babe" said Victor in a tone similar as to what Tugger uses when he is "The Tugger" as he kissed me on the lips

"Hey V" I said kissing him back

"Daddy, why do you have a belt?" asked Dimflame

"Your Uncle Tugger and I are going to do something funny to your Uncle Munk" replied Victor

"Well, I think that dad's belt in cool" said Lionstar looking up from the book that he was reading (the book is Warriors Bluestar's Prophecy which he is barrowing from Amnarosa)

"Of course you do" said Amnarosa also reading a book, she was reading Warriors Fire and Ice

"Come on, let's go before Demeter comes over here and tells us to get into place" I said

In a few minutes we were walking out of the den, just as Demeter was making her way over to us

"Oh, you guys are already on the way, I was just coming to get you" said Demeter

"I wanted to make it easier on you this year Dem" I said trying to hide the fact that I had another of my infamous visions on the night of the Ball

I think that Dem could tell, because she said

"Rosealeana, can I talk to you for a second" Dem said

"Ok, Victor take the kits to the clearing, I'll be there in a second" I said and my mate complied

"Ok Rosealeana, what was the vision this time?" said Demeter in a business like tone

The vision was something that I knew she wouldn't like, because it involved Macavity again

"Well, you remember how Macavity said that he was going to have his revenge two balls ago, well he tries and almost succeeds" I said carefully, not wanting to reveal what exactly was going to happen, but I could try to change it if I needed to

I could see Demeter starting to worry; great I just made my skittish sister even more skittish if that's even possible I thought to myself

"He doesn't succeed Dem, don't worry I'll protect you as much as I can" I said pulling Demeter in for a hug which she returned

"I'm sorry about what Jemima did" said Demeter

"It wasn't yours or her fault, I fear that when she had that nightmare Macavity found a way to control her using her feelings; I won't personally be able to cast a spell that will protect her from this, but I know someone who can" I said

"Who?" asked Dem

"Well I think you should know by now" I said looking at my oldest daughter who was showing her new collar while holding Dimflame on her hip

"Oh right, I knew that" said Demeter

"Come on, let's go get into position" I said

We both headed over to the clearing and got into position

**WANTED **

**People to vote on boys names for the male kittens **

**Poll ends when I have enough votes **


	20. The Ball Part 1

**WANTED**

**People to vote on boys names for the male kittens**

**Poll ends when I have enough votes but one of the names I promised another author and I am planning on using it **

**Please keep in mind that this is the Ball that Grizabella gets picked **

Scarlet POV

The Ball started with the song that we all sing together that we call "Jellicle Songs For Jellicle Cats" but after that one I kind of zoned out and my body ran on autopilot until we got to the Jennyanydots' number where, we (meaning all of the other female kittens including me) had to dress up as mice, and the tom kits( including Lionstar who looked very funny with his mane squashed under the costume) had to dress up as bugs with the other toms, as well as Rumpleteaser and Exotica. My mom and Aunt Demeter sang some of the song with Jellyorum(I prefer when aunt Rosealeana sings it with them), but uncle Munkustrap sang most of the song.

Then suddenly after the song ended my father The Rum Tum Tugger ripped through a poster and then we all started singing about him.

_Rosealeana POV _

Of course Tugger just _Had,_ to be an interruption so just to rain on his parade a little bit I went over to Misto (who was on the TSE1 car) and whispered in his ear, the tuxedo cat grinned mischievously and ran over to Tugger and sang

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore"_ and much to my delight Tugger tried to continued his song, but that was until Victor hip bumped his brother

"_Oh when you let me in then I want to get out" _sang Victor who was still wearing his golden belt. I then got down from my spot on top of the car and joined in the fun because Munk looked like he was about to ask me about the sudden song, and the fact that I wanted to cherish this night because my whole family was unharmed for now. As I did so I looked for my older sister and our eyes met and. Both of us went off for a moment and reappeared with a new plan

"_I'm always on the wrong side of every door, as soon as I'm at home then I like to get about I like to lie in the bureau drawer, but I make such a fuss if I can't get out_" sang Victor imitating his brother's pelvic thrusts

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a Curious Cat_" sang the tribe still confused

"_And there isn't any call for you to doubt it" _sang Tugger taking over his song

"_For he will do as he do do_" sang the Tribe

"_And there's no doing anything about it!_" sang Victor

"_The Tugger brother's are some curious beasts _"Bombalurina and I smiled at each other and sang

"_Our disobliging ways are a matter of habit" _the twin brothers sang as we started moving towards our mates

"_If you offer me fish then I always want a feast_" sang Tugger as we rubbed against our mates

"_When there isn't any fish then I won't eat rabbit"_ sang Victor

_"If you offer me cream then I sniff and sneer  
But I only like what I find for myself"_ both brothers sang together

The strange thing was that Tugger said no and dropped Bomba, but Victor said yes and kissed me

"_So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears  
if you put it away on the larder shelf"_ sang Tugger

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing The Rum Tum Tugger" _sang the tribe

"_Doesn't care for a cuddle" _sang Victor

"_But I'll leap in your lap in the middle of your sewing  
for there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle!"_ sang Tugger

Tugger ran around the clearing and started flirting with every queen except for his daughter, while Victor was just dancing with me and the queens that Tugger wasn't flirting with

"_The Tugger Brother's are some curious Cats The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle"_ sang the Tribe

"_And there isn't any need for me to spout it_" both brothers sang with their arms in the air while most of the tribe gathered around them and shoed us out of the way

"_And there's no doing anything about_" sang Victor as he gently ran one paw down the edge of his mane and slowly moving his hips in a circle; while the kittens squealed (He is such a tease I thought as I scratched my legs unconsciously)

"_Abouuot_" sang The Tugger moving his hips consistently I could also see Bomba moving her hips in a corner watching her mate while the kittens squealed again

"_Aboooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut" _both brothers sang and Etcetera started screaming and Tugger who was closer to her put his paw over her mouth to quiet her

"_About It!_" both finished

We then chased them around the clearing as they struck a pose here or there.

I then felt the presence of my mother; I would know her presence anywhere. She looked horrible her fur was all torn and stained with sand, and she was limping slightly, as if she had had a hip injury that never fully went away.

I wanted to help her once I saw that many of the other cats still had not forgiven her, even Pouncival scratched her! Victor came down and stood near me.

Bomba at least didn't do anything but circle around her. She then saw me with Amnarosa, Dimflame, and Lionstar standing next to me, I had my paws around Dimflame and Lionstar. I could see that she had immediately known who they were, or she had at least taken a lucky guess.

Grizabella stumbled slightly when she lost her balance, I put my paws out to help her(I wasn't even close enough to help her), but I realized that if I helped my poor mother I could be banished before I could even object to the fact that she is my mother and it's only natural for me to help her.

Demeter reached out to touch Grizabella but she quickly pulled away, Bomba went and comforted our sister while I watched as Grizabella started singing

"_Remark the Cat_ _who hesitates towards you in the light of the dawn which opens on her like a grin. _

_You see the corner of her coat is torn and stained with sand. _

_And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin."_ Sang Grizabella as she looked around the tribe she once called home.

She didn't know that for all the years that she had left us I had used my powers to find out what was happening to her at the time, so when or if she returned we would be able to confront her on song if we were emotionally up to it.

She started to walk away; but Demeter stepped up and she started singing what I had found out about our mother

"_She haunted many a low resort near the grimy road of Tottenham court. _

_She flitted about the no-man's land, from "The Rising Sun" to "The Friend At Hand" _

_And the postman sighed as he scratched his head; You'd really had thought she'd ought to be dead _

_And who would ever suppose that that was Grizabella the Glamour Cat" _sang Demeter

"_Grizabella the Glamour Cat_" Bomba sang/spat joining our sister and putting an arm around her

"_Grizabella the Glamour Cat_" I joined my sisters and stood on Demeter's other side having to force aside the forgiveness that I had given my mother a long time ago before Amnarosa was even born

"_And who would ever suppose that that was Grizabella the Glamour Cat" _sang everyone in the tribe

Grizabella looked emotionally torn apart as she left the clearing, Demeter then went after her, and I went after Demeter.

FGFGFGFG

**Grizabella POV **

I was just outside of the main clearing near the entrance of the Junkyard when I spotted a paint can and sat down because tears were blurring my vision and I hadn't wanted the Tribe to see me cry because of my rejection, all I had wanted to do was hopefully get accepted back into the Tribe, but I guess I'll have to keep trying.

Even my own kits didn't even accept me!

"I guess I kind of deserved that" I said to myself

"You think?" said the voice of my beautiful daughter, Demeter

"Demeter! I didn't hear you, I'm so sorry about" I started to apologize

"No! I don't want to hear this" started Demeter who was on all fours

"That's enough Demeter! I think you've interrupted her enough" Said Rosealeana stepping out of the shadows, she must have followed Demeter

"Rosealeana, you shouldn't be over here, not when" Demeter was cut off by Rosealeana's tail, the slightly older of the two had stuffed her tail into Demeter's mouth; it was good to see that Rosealeana could still have some of her playfulness from when she was a kitten, that or it's a way of just quieting someone

"So what, I'm allowed to dance in the ball" said Rosealeana

Demeter spit out her sister's tail and got up

"But you are going to have to step down from your post temporarily" said Demeter narrowing her eyes

I then put two and two together, I realized that Rosealeana is pregnant; I had thought that she had looked slightly different than when I had last seen her.

"I can _still _use my powers if I so desire" said Rosealeana as a green flame formed on her right paw casting an eerie glow on her face in the darkness

"Wow! Calm down Rose" I said, and Rosealeana turned off the flame (**Author's Note Grizabella doesn't know about Rosealeana's plasma powers, but she knows about most of her others**)

"Sorry mom" said Rosealeana

"If you remember correctly Dem, Amnarosa is going to take my place as the main Magical Cat" said Rosealeana reminding her sister

"Oh right, sorry" said Dem

"Its ok" said Rosealeana as the two sisters hugged

"Who is Amnarosa?" I asked, I could guess who, but I truly don't know

"Amnarosa is my daughter, your granddaughter; she is the oldest of my kits and she is coming of age tonight" said Rosealeana

Granddaughter, I'm a grandmother and I didn't even know it

"How many kits do you have?" I asked

"I have three with three on the way, my second daughter is Dimflame and my son is Lionstar, I think you saw them earlier, when you were in the clearing, I had my arms around Dimflame and Lionstar and Amnarosa was standing next to me" said Rosealeana

Now that I think about it the young queen standing next to her did look so much like Rosealeana, except for her mane, and I had guessed that the kits in her arms were hers

"I also have a daughter" said Demeter

"You do?" I asked

"Yes, her name is Jemima" said Demeter

" Bombalurina also has a daughter, her name is Scarlet" said Rosealeana

Five grandkits with more on the way, Heavyside do I feel old

"How did you know what I have been doing all these years?" I asked

Demeter and Rosealeana looked at each other, Demeter nodded and Rosealeana started telling me

"When you first left I used my powers to see what you were doing, and we created a song to confront you with for when you returned" replied Rosealeana

I then realize that this whole time I have been making them miss Bostopher Jones' number

"I'm sorry for everything, becoming a diva, leaving the Junkyard, even you, not being there for you or my grandkittens, also including making you miss part of the Ball" I said

"That's fine, I never really did like Bostopher Jones very much" said Rosealeana

Demeter gently elbowed her in the ribs

"What, it's true, remember when we first came to the Junkyard?" asked Rosealeana

_**Flashback**_

"_Grizabella, Firestripe, Bombalurina, Demeter, and Rosealeana all stood by Deuteronomy who was calling a meeting for all the Cats._

"_Jellicle Cats of old and young a cat that needs our help is here to stay. She may have left us when she did but now she is back and needs our help. Grizabella now has a mate and three little kittens who are in danger of being hurt by a cat that wants their home for hunting territory. The kitten's names are Bombalurina, Rosealeana, and Demeter. "Said Deuteronomy "Grizabella's mate is Firestripe." Deuteronomy said_

"_Why should we let HER in!" yelled Bostopher Jones who didn't like Grizabella (He was only 10 pounds at this time)_

_Rosealeana was getting mad that her mother was being disliked her paws started to have fireballs on them and it was getting clear that they were there and not harming her. The cats saw this and were amazed because they had never seen powers like that at all!" _

_**End of Flashback **_

"Oh yes now I remember" said Demeter

"We should get going Rosealeana if we want to get back before anyone notices"

"Do we have to?" asked Rosealeana pouting

"Oh come on" said Demeter grabbing her paw and started running

In my mind I could hear Rosealeana's voice

"Goodbye mom, I'll see you later"

I smiled because I knew that at least one of my daughter's had accepted me

DRDRDR

Rosealeana POV

We were just getting back to the main clearing, we had just literally ran back from seeing our mother, I was hoping that things would work out so that she can at least get to know her grandkits.

Demeter and I were currently climbing on top of one of the junk piles that were all around the clearing, Demeter jumped down landing near the props for Skimbleshanks' song just in time for Bustopher to say

"Tootle Pip!" said Bustopher just as I had started to climb down, there was a loud crash

"Macavity" said Demeter

I quickly climbed down and hid off to the side, just in case. I could see Amnarosa using her powers to check the area around us, while Munkustrap took a protective stance before both dashed off in different directions. Once every cat was gone a giggle could be heard around the clearing, soon Mongojerrie and Rumpleteaser came out.

Of course it just had to be a false alarm!

I thought to myself as I suddenly noticed that Dimflame was at my side looking very scared; I took her into my arms and held her close, she nuzzled into my fur as she started crying. I rubbed my hand soothingly across her back and softly hummed a lullaby to calm her down; I continued to do this until she had calmed down completely, I kissed her forehead and she looked up at me

"Mommy" said Dimflame with fear in her voice

"Hey, it's going to be fine Macavity isn't here right now, it's only Mongojerrie and Rumpleteaser being silly" I told my daughter knowing exactly what she was going to ask, her eyes light up at the mention of the cats that had gotten her her much loved Simba toy (It was Rumple's idea because the plush lion cub had been so cute, but Jerrie did get a small Simba action figure for Lionstar because it had looked a lot like him)

"Mom, can we go out now? I want to see Mongo and Rumple" asked Dimflame

"Of course Dimflame, we have the all clear" I said

Coincidentally everyone at the same time went out and formed a circle around "The Notorious Duo" almost as if it was planed. Eventually the two thieves escaped and Munkustrap and Alonzo threw their stolen goods away

"_And there's nothing at all to be done about that_!" everyone sang except for Mongojerrie and Rumpleteaser

After everything had calmed down we heard Mistoffelees' say

"Old Deuteronomy" said Misto looking at the Mystic Twins for confirmation

"I believe it is Old Deuteronomy" sang the Twins

We all started singing Old D's song while Misto and Lionstar went to escort their grandfather into the yard while Munkustrap and surprisingly Tugger sang about their dad, it's odd to think of Misto being related to Amnarosa, but that's what happens when ones mate is related to Macavity. Soon Old D entered the clearing with his grandson's escorting him (before Lionstar was old enough to participate in the Ball, it was just Misto doing this, it is tradition to have the leader's grandson/grandsons to escort him into the Junkyard) and was embraced by everyone there

We soon started performing Of The Awe-full Battle Of The Peaks and The Pollicles, which once again went wrong in some way, but that way was the Intervention of "The Great Rum Tum Tugger" playing his bagpipes that he had apparently practiced for several months to go with the music of the song, and on cue

After the song Old Deuteronomy started singing

"_Jellicle Cats and dogs all must Pollicle Dogs and Cats all must_

_Like undertakers come to dust_" sang Old D until he was interrupted by a loud crash that sounded like it was close by

"MACAVITY!" yelled Demeter

Everyone scattered and ran for cover, I looked up and there right next to Pounci's chair was The Napoleon Of Crime! I got up and ran for cover, but this time I grabbed Dimflame's paw and brought her with me over behind the old oven, Lionstar and Victor were already there. Amnarosa was standing in my post as she was now the Temporary Main Magical Cat she was looking around to look for any danger, I called her over and she came by me, I wasn't paying attention to Munkustrap, or the Jellicle Leader, because I could see that Dimflame needed comforting again, Demeter was getting skittish, so Bomba tried to comfort her, while Demeter calmed down Jemima.

I turned so that I could comfort Dimflame, but I could see that Amnarosa had already started hugging her sister close and Dimflame was snuggling into her mane. Lionstar was trembling, so I took him in my arms and repeated what I did for Dimflame for him until he had calmed down.

"Mom, is uncle Macavity going to attack?" asked Lionstar

"Not yet Little Lion" I said

"_Jellicle Cats come out tonight, Jellicle Cats come one come all" _sang Old Deuteronomy

"Come on Lionstar, we should go and find a spot for this song" I said

When we all got out there and started singing and dancing again

We danced for a long time until it was time for Plato and Victoria to dance their union

Then we rested for awhile and I snuggled up into Victor's mane, then Mistoffelees spotted Grizabella standing over by an old clock, Misto using his powers made the lights flash several times and we started a fast dance that would be impossible for any old Cat to even attempt.

Near the end we all went close to the old tire and scratched at the air for a few seconds, until we all darted forwards and slid across the clearing.

Then mom, I mean Grizabella came out and everyone went away, Tugger went up to her and fluffed up his mane as if to say "Get out!"

I was standing next to Amnarosa, who was about to leave, I grabbed her paw and looked at my mother; when I made eye contact with her she nodded at me and then looked at Amnarosa who looked at her with curiosity, but I knew that we had to leave the clearing, so I took her over to the inside of the TSE1 car so we could see and hear what was happening. Soon everyone was out of the clearing except for Old Deuteronomy who was still sitting on the tire.

"Mom, who is Grizabella?" asked Amnarosa

She has the right to know.

"Amnarosa, Grizabella left the Junkyard years ago looking for fame, found a tom fell in love, had three kittens, came back to the yard, raised these kittens with that tom until he died in a car accident…" I said as a summary

"That sounds like how you said grandpa Firestripe's death happened" said Amnarosa

"That is because it was his death, Grizabella is my mother and she is your grandmother Amnarosa" I said hoping she would understand

_Grizabella starts Singing Memory _

"_Midnight not a sound from the pavement _

_Has the moon lost her memory, _

_She is smiling alone _

_In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet _

_And the wind, begins to moan _

_Every street lamp seams to beat a fatalistic warning _

_Someone mutters and a street lamp gutters and soon it will be morning _

_Memory all alone in the moonlight I can smile at the old days, I was beautiful then" _

I listened to my mother's singing until she stopped singing, and I realized that we were too hard on her

**Please review **

**Please visit my profile and vote **

**I also just sang Memory at my school talent show, and recorded it on the Glee karaoke app under Lionloverky **


End file.
